Let me love him Father
by I love Malfoy as a ferret
Summary: The summary is inside of the story because my computer wouldn't let me type a long summary. Its my first Mars story so go easy on me. KiraRei. Enjoy. Its done yaaa.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Kira and Rei have been separated for a long time by Kira stepfather and when she comes back will there love still is romantic.

A/N: This is my first mars story so u have to go easy on me and sorry about my summary but I am not good at summaries and trust me if I did one nobody would read my stories. So please read and review my story and give me some pointers on how to make it better and if it is about my grammar I already know.

Meeting: Chapter 1

"Harumi stay still, do you want me to make you look like a monkey and let the whole school see it" Kira said looking at Harumi. There were at Kira's house and Harumi was modeling for here because she was asked to paint a picture of her for Harumi's mom but she was moving so much Kira had to keep on threatening her so she would stay in one place.

"Well excuse me, but I am not a stay still person, ha, do you want to go to a movie with Shiori and me, we are going to see _The Notebook_, you coming"

"Ok, after I make another picture of you looking like a monkey because I am done with this one but it doesn't look like you but a monkey version would." Kira said laughing

"Why you little" Harumi said as she started to chase Kira around the room.

"Ok, Ok, you win" Kira said.

"Ok, let's call Shiroi"

Harumi picked up the phone and called Shiroi and told her that Kira was coming with them and Shiroi agreed to pick them up at 6:00 tonight.

"Ok, know I will help you pick out some clothes and you are wearing some of the clothes you got from America and then we go over to my house and pick out some clothes"

"Ok"

Harumi picked out some black baggy pants, a black purse, a red T-shirt, and some red and black shoes for Kira. They then went over to Harumi when Kira got dressed and Kira picked out some blue jeans, a hot pink T-shirt, a black purse, and some black and hot pink shoes. Shiroi came and picked them up after Harumi changed and they went to the movies.

Rei

"Ha, Tatsuya" Rei said after he finished practicing for an up coming race.

"Ha, where's your brother, I thought he was coming to the movie with us"

"Ha bro" Rei brother, Sei, came running up to them

"Were have you been"

"I was talking to Shiroi and she said she is bringing two of her friends with her to the movies and she thought she could hook you guys up with them"

"Sweet"

"I don't know" Rei said with a sad face on

"Oh, sorry Rei if I reminded you of that girl that you fell in love"(let me explain about this, Rei fell in love with girl who loved him a lot, they were planed to get married but her parents sent her to America to go to a good college and so she would forget about Rei and fall in love with another guy, before she left she promised to come back and they would get married in 4 years but time past and she never came back to him, CRY)

"It's ok I guess and see what kind of girls they are"

"Ok let's get going"

They all jumped into Sei car and headed off to the movies.

A/N: Sei is wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue T shirt, Rei was wearing the same thing except a black T shirt and Tatsuya was wearing some black pants and a red shirt, sorry but I had to make Sei and Rei match some way

"Ok were here, now I get to tell you why we past that other movie theater on the way here, my boyfriend has a brother and a friend who are both single so he's bring them here so it will be a date and they get to choose one of you to go out with" Shiroi said as they walked to the entrance of the movie theater

"Oh, that sounds fun" Harumi said

"I don't know" Kira said

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Kira" Harumi said

"Ok" Kira said

"There they are" Shiroi said running to Sei and hugging him

"Ok this is Rei and Tatsuya guys this is Kira and Harumi"

"Hi" everyone said except Rei and Kira who just stared at each other then, the walked up to each other

"Rei"

"Kira"

Kira ran to Rei and they hugged each other and then Rei leaned forward and kissed Kira

Kira: Hope you liked that chapter

Rei: I do (leaned forward and tried to kiss Kira on the lips but got her cheek instead)

Shiroi: Rei stop acting so love-dove

Shi: You should talk Shiroi

Tatsuya: How come I don't even get to talk to Harumi

Harumi: Poor Tatsuya, I sure InuYasha-writer- and -lover will let you kiss me in the next chapter (leaned forward and kiss him on the cheek)

Tatsuya: She better

Rei and Kira: So until next time BYE (kissed each other)

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please review and give me some tips to make the next chapter better and to tell me if you like it because this is my first MARS chapter

Bye, Bye Love ya


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the 2nd chapter of **_Love Again_**. I will need 5 more reviews to put up for chapter 3 because I only have chapter one but I really hope you enjoy chapter 2.

Chapter 2:

After they stopped kissing they hugged each other for what seamed like forever and the rest of the group just stared at them.

"Wear were you hiding all this time, you have been go for ten year" Rei said on the verge of tears

"I was looking for you and my dad made me move to America so I could forget about you but I moved back last year and I thought you forgot about me" Kari said crying

"Well, we're together now, that's all that matter"

"Yes but do you still love me and are willing to marry me"

"Yes and we will get married, I don't care if your father doesn't like it, how cares" Rei said leaning forward kissing her

"You two know each other" Sei and Shiori said at the same time

"Yes, we loved each other in middle school in 8th but I moved away at the end of that year because my dad wanted me to get a better education and to marry a American boy and trust me most of the boys that my dad made me date were nerds and some were ugly and stupid as hell (I speak from experience) but before I left we promised each other that we would get married when I came back" (A/N: Rei is 24, Kira is 23, Sei is 24, Shiori is 23, Tatsuya is 24, and Harumi is 23 so, all the guys are 24 and all the girls are 23 you can do the math of how old Rei and Kira were when the said they were going to get married when Kira would get back from her trip)

"Uh-hu, ha to you guys mind if me and Kira go out some were different so we cane make up for lost time"

"I don't mind, your motorcycle is in my truck" Sei said

"Sweet, bye you guys" Rei said grabbing Kira's hand and dragging her to the truck to get his motorcycle. After they got Reis motorcycle they went to Olive Gardens to get dinner (I'm sorry but I love Olive Gardens, it has some very good food)

"So what have you been doing all this time" Kira asked at the restaurant

"I've been motorcycle racing and I have been doing it as a career like you thought I should do. I have been making 100,000,000 yen a year, how have you been doing with your paintings"

"So far I have sold a lot of paintings and have made so far I have made 900,000,000 yen and have sold 30 paintings, I have a degree in painting so I can do a lot of different things, combined we have enough money to get married and to get a nice home"

"Uh-hu, ha, after dinner do you want to go to the park were we first met"

"Sure, I would love that so much"

So after they at there dinner they went to the park across from were Kira used to live before she moved. They sat down on a bench and just gazed at the stars (how romantic)

"I really like the view of the night sky" Kira said snuggling Rei (cute)

"Ya, me too" Rei said kissing Kira on the top of her head

"So, what do you want to do now"

"Well I guess we could go over to my house and you could stay the night and then we can go talk to your dad"

"Rei, the only thing that you just said that you really want to do is to have me spend the night at you house"

"Ya, so"

"Well, you haven't lost your humor" Kira said laugh

"Put I'm not joking about it, I really want to go see your dad and make him under stand that he has nothing to whore about"

"If your sure you want to because its ok with my mom but my dad will probably kill you the moment you step foot in the house"

"But you won't let him will you"

"Well…"

"Ha" Rei said as he started to tickle Kira

"I'm just kidding" Kira said laughing

Then the just stop talking and stared at the sky

"Well I guess its time to get going" Rei said as he got up

So they got on Rei motorcycle and left for Rei house. When they got there Kira was so surprised on how much had change. He had of course had his own house when he was 14 but he redid it so it looked all motercyclely (I know that's not a word but you know what I mean). It was so fancy 10 years ago and now it's all mess, close and trash every where and there were parts for motorcycles too.

"Well, u have changed the place a lot"

"Ya, I got tired of the fancy stuff so I changed it"

"Well I am tired"

"Me too, let's go to bed"

"Let me guess, the same bed right"

"How did you know"

"Hello, I have known you for 13 years"

"True"

So they went to bed and Kira fell asleep in Rei arms (SWEET)

When Kira woke up the next morning she was the first to wake up. She saw Rei sleeping and just smiled. She sat up, leaned forward kissed Rei on the head and then got up to get dressed. She put on some clothes that are Reis that he laid out for her. It was a pair of blue jeans that were very loss and a red t-shirt with a long white shirt under it. She then went down the stairs to fix some breakfast for her and Rei. She cooked some scrambled eggs, some bacon, and some toast. A little bit later after she had finished cooking Rei came down wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red hoddie.

"What smells so good" Rei said as he walked to the kitchen and took a set at the bar (you know what I mean by that, you know, those kitchen that have the bar like thing in them were you can eat, well… ok back to the story)

"I fixed us some breakfast. I have some scrambled eggs, some bacon, and some toast. What would you like"

"I would like some of everything with some coffee to drink"

"Ok"

So Kira fixed him some of everything and him some coffee and you should have seen how fast he ate that food. Kira had some toast.

"Wow, you sure have improved on cooking food, last time you could only cook an omelette but now you can make more" Rei said as he put away his dishes

"Well, I learned a lot at America about cooking different things"

"Cool"

After they finished cleaning they went to Kira's fathers' house to get it over and done with

"Know are you sure you want to do this" Kira asked as they reached the door

"Yes, if it means being with you forever then yes" Rei said as he kissed her on the check

Rei reached out his hand and….

A/N: I know I'm evil for leaving it at that but hay I thought it was a goods place to stop and don't worry it's not going to be a cliffy so stop throwing stuff at me.

Kira: I really liked this chapter

Harumi: You only liked it because you got to sleep with Rei at his house

Kira: Blush

Rei: I liked it too

Tatsuya: You only say that because you got a girl in bed with you and I still didn't get to kiss or talk to Harumi. Die InuYasha-writer-and-lover. Starts to chase me around

Me: HELP

Rei: Get back here Tatsuya, you will pay for what you said about me. Starts running after Tatsuya

Kira and Harumi: Until next time, BYE BYE. Starts running after Rei and Tatsuya


	3. AN Important

A/N: I am sorry to say that I will not be posting a chapter to this story any time soon. Its not that I am giving up on this story its just that I have SOL's to get ready for and after school gets out I am going to California and I will be busy so it will take me a long time to update but when I get back I will put up new chapters and maybe a new story. Wish me luck on finding any cute boys on the beach and I am sorry if this gets you mad but it can't be helped I mean last week my English teacher gave me 100 terms to defin and at the end of class she asked me if I could type it and print a copy for her I mean out of all the people in my class she told me to type it and I only had one day to do it and I didn't start until 6:00 because I had flute so you see my point in this matter. So again I am sorry and I will update sometime in June.

Love ya,

InuYashas-writer-and-lover aka Sarah-Margaret


	4. Chapter 3: Home sweet home, or not

I am sorry that I have not written in a long time but I have been busy with high school and it is taking up all of my time a long with band. I really hope you like this chapter and I think I will put up another one too. R and R please when you are down reading. Thank U.

Chapter 3: Home sweet home, or not

As Kira reached for the door knob, but then she stopped in when she touched it and started to shack, for she was nerves of what her father may say. Rei saw this and put his hand on hers and put his other hand around her waist and hugged her. Kira turned around and looked at him.

"Don't be afraid, its ok, I am here for you" Rei said smiling down at her

"Ok, I'll do it" Kira said smiling back and taking the knob again (with Reis help) and opened the door

"Hello, daddy" Kira yelled as they went into the house and she closed the door behind them

The house looked like an old castle with all kinds of status, old suits of armor and tapestries everywhere. It had all kinds of lights of different sizes and a lot of rooms.

"Well, do you like it" Kira asked walking into a room that looked like a writing room from the looks of it with all the books and paper and pens all over the place

"Yes but I think it is a little old fashion for me" Rei said laughing at himself before continuing looking around.

Kira looked around before she found something that caught her eye. She leaned over and picked up a piece f paper off the floor and looking at it. She examined it and gasped putting her hand over her mouth, it was a picture she drew when she was a little girl, it was a picture of her and her mom holding hands with a house in the background. She sighed before putting it on the desk.

'I miss mom so much' she said to herself trying to hold back tears

"Keri, is that you" someone yelled coming down the stairs and into the writing room

"Daddy" Kira said before hugging him

"What are you doing her honey bunny, I thought you where still in America with …" her dad began to say before he saw Rei and stopped "YOU, what are you doing here" her dad said wall putting Kira behind him

"Daddy" Kira said, getting from behind him and running to Rei "Don't be mean to him, me and him are going to get married, we came to ask for your blessing" Kira said while hugging Rei

"YOU'RE WHAT" he yelled before taking out a gun and firing at Reis side and Rei falling to the ground on one knee

"No, daddy what are you doing" Kira yelled running to help Rei ( the gun made him fly back into a bookcase) but then Kira was grabbed by her father around her wrist and he slapped her

"How dare you do this to me, I sent you to America so you wouldn't marry him and here you are saying that you are going to marry him. Now get to your room now, you are never going to see him again"

"No" Kira yelled slapping him

"That dose it" he banged the gun against her head and she fell to the floor unconscious

"No, Kira" Rei yelled get up to run to her but it was to late, her father fired the gun again and missed then Rei started to run t the door and managed to get out before he fired again

"And you stay away from my daughter you bastered, and now thanks to you she is going to get punished"

"What do you mean, what are you going to do to her"

Her dad smiled "I am going to have a little fun with her in my bedroom" he said before closing the door

"NOOOOO" Rei yelled running to the door banging it "You can't do that" Rei yelled banging more before he gave up and sat on the front step crying into his hands "I am so sorry Kira, this is all my fault, I'm sorry" he then heard a motorcycle and looked up to see Harumi and Tatsuya riding up

"Hey Rei, what happened" Tatsuya asked

"Where's Kira" Harumi asked getting next to Rei

'She's gone, her dad is going to hurt her again and its all my fault, we came here to ask him for his blessing because we where going to get married but he went a-wall on us and shoot me and hit Kira a lot and its all my fault" Rei said before he started to cry again

"Don't worry, we will get her back, that mean jack ass won't keep her in there for ever and he likes me and Tatsuya so I bet we can get him to come to reason" Harumi said

"No, it's ok, I don't want her to get hurt again because of me" Rei said before getting up and starting to walk away

"What do you mean" Tatsuya asked looking at him

"The next time you see Kira, tell her that I love her and that I won't be seeing her again for a long time" Rei said before he ran off to his place where he didn't sleep nor eat for all he could think of was her sweet Kira and how her hurt her once again

A/N: So do you like it, don't worry I will up date soon so don't you worry. Oh, if you didn't get whet her father meant by what he was going to do to her then you haven't read the books yet, remember what her father did to her in the book when she was young… OH yes well I need to tell you this in the next chapter it may not end that great but it may not be the end so keep reading. Until next time.

CANDY IS SPIFFY!


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams can come true

A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it so I could get it up for you before school starts again so I hope you like it and I stayed up till 11:30 one night to give it to you so review or else.

Chapter 4: Wishes can come true

It was a sad week for Rei and Kira for Rei kept up his word and didn't see Kira for a long time. He just stayed in his house and cried most of the time for he didn't sleep or eat most of the time; all he did was look at a picture of him and Kira at the beach together for that was how he remembered her face and smile. Kira on the other hand was still at her dad's house for every time she tried to escape her dad just punished her again. She then locked herself in her room and didn't eat for days, she just snacked on little things she found in her room or food H brought to her and letters that Rei wrote to her. Every day she wished she was dead, he missed him so much and her dad had placed an add in the paper for a man for Kira to marry and she won't see any of them.

One day her dad unlocked the door and walked in the room

"Honey, I have a man here for you to marry. Aren't you excited" her father said

"No, and I will not marry him so go away" Kira said looking back out the window

"Oh, yes you will and then good bye Rei and then you can start making me some grand kids"

"No way am I going to have kids with a person I don't even know, the only kids that I will be having is if there Reis" Kira said

Her dad smiled and thought of an evil way to get Rei of her mind forever "But dear you won't see him again for you see he paid me to get rid of you, he doesn't love you, he wanted to marry someone else and paid me to get rid of you, now who's idea was it to come here in the first place"

"Rei" Kira said looking at him weird

"That's right and it's all to get rid of you, now will you marry the man who really wants you and will love you forever"

Kira started to cry and she didn't want to believe him but it sounded so true "Ok, I will"

"That's a good girl now the wadding will be tomorrow" her father said before going out of the room and going back to his room "HeHeHeHeHeHeHeHe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I WIN"

Rei was at home when Harumi and Tatsuya ran into the house panting

"Hi guys what is wrong" Rei asked

"It's Kira she is getting married and it's all your fault" Tatsuya said before hitting him and knocking him down

"No Tatsuya" Harumi said holding back her boyfriend

"What the HELL is wrong with you" Rei said getting up

"It's your entire fault, I thought you loved Kira"

"I do love her, I love her more then life itself"

"Then why did you pay Kira's father to get rid of her"

Then there was silence, Rei couldn't believe what he was hearing "What do you mean by that, I never did anything to get rid of her, remember I didn't even now she was here at first until I saw her at the movies and then I spent the night with her and then she came and spent the night at my house. Now explain to me if I wanted to how could I have paid her jack ass father if I spent the whole time with her you jack ass"

"Ha, I never thought of it that way, I am so sorry Rei but Kira believes that so she is getting married right now so hurry up" Tatsuya said

"Oh, damn, wall lets hurry up" Rei said before running out the door and getting into the car

"Before I continue with the ceremony does anyone object to them being married" the pasture asked looking around

"WAIT" Rei yelled running through the door in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt with Tatsuya and Harumi running in right behind him "I object"

"Rei, what are you doing here" Kira asked

"I came, to get you pack" Rei said in between breaths

"What do you mean, you where the one who paid my dad to get rid of me you basterd"

"No Kira, its no what you think" Harumi said

"Oh, now you're on his side Harumi"

"It's true, I thought you loved me Kira, you now I would never do anything to you. I love you more then life itself, why can't you believe me"

"You paid my dad to get rid of me" Kira yelled as she started to cry "I did love you before I realized that you hated me and wanted to marry someone else"

"Kira" Rei said walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder

"Get of me you jack ass" she yelled slapping his hand away

"Kira, please listen to me" Rei said as he started to cry

"Pasture please continue"

"I can't Kira" the pasture said "For you see, I believe that Rei is telling the truth"

"What, how can you believe him, he paid to get rid of me"

"Well, Kira, I know Rei very well since you left to go to America"

"Hey, how did you know that?"

"Rei is a good friend of mine and told me all about you and how much he loved you"

Flashback

"_So Rei, what is this girl's name" Fred said before sitting down in a chair (that's the pastures name)_

"_Her name is Kira and she is the most beautiful thing I ever saw" Rei said sitting in a chair right next to him_

"_So where is this Kira that you speak so much about?"_

"_She is in America because her father sent her there so she can merry and American boy and forget about me, but I know she won't, she loves me to much"_

"_Will she come back soon?"_

"_I hope so, I love her more then life itself and she is more valuable then any diamond or amount of money in the world" Rei said looking out the window "And when she gets back I am going to ask her to marry me"_

_Fred looked at her friend and smiled for he has never seen him so happy_

End of flash back

"He said all of that" Kira said

"Yes he did and he said that he wouldn't trade you for anything in the world"

"Rei" Kira said turning around to look at him and then she saw his eyes, they held the truth and she ran to him and hugged him "I am so sorry Rei, I should never had believed my father" Kira said as she began to cry

"Its ok Kira, shhhhhhh, its ok, don't cry" Rei whispered rubbing her back

"Well it looks like my work here is done" the guy said wall taking off his wig and everyone gasped, it was SEI

"Sei, what are you doing here" Rei asked as he and Kira got up

"I saw the add in the paper and thought I could find out what happened between you two"

Kira walked up to him and hugged him "Thank you Sei" she said and kissed him on the cheek

"Now that's a cute picture…. And it's going to stay that way" Kira's father said before taking out a gun to fire at Rei

"No, REI" Kira yelled running to Rei to push him out of the way

BANG

(I was going to stop right here but I thought I would give it to you as a late Christmas present)

"NOOOOOOOOO, KIRA" Rei yelled as he ran up to her "Kira, Kira, please speck to me please" Rei said picking her up and hugging her while he cried

"R-Rei…are you…ok" Kira said with every little strength she had left

"Hai, I'm ok but why did you push me out of the way, why"

"B-Because….I l-love…you"

"Hurry someone call 911" Rei yelled as he picked up Kira

At the hospital Rei, Tatsuya, and Harumi had been waiting in the waiting room for over an hour and was getting really worried. The after two hours of waiting that doctor came out

"Is she ok doc, is she going to live" Rei asked very fast

"Don't worry she is still alive and her father has been arrested, you can go see her now but only you" the doctor said

Rei ran right into her room and was so happy to see her. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand and held it. Sooner or later she woke up.

"Am I alive" she asked

"Yes, you're alive" Rei said smiling

And they lived happily ever after

A/N: That the end no more chapters after this, I may do one for when they get married but that's if some people review and say they want me to. Thank you and goodbye and please review. Bye

CANDY IS SPIFFY!


End file.
